Booty Call
by sg1mushroom
Summary: On a trade mission someone has to make a phone call but what will that lead to? Suck at summarys but there you go sam, jack, short an sweet. ENJOY!


Thanks to my sister for going through this to correct my appaling english and grammer. Hope that it is short and sweet for you all too. ENJOY!

Summary: On a trade mission someone has a phone call to make but hwats that gonna lead to?

**Booty Call**

Sam was sat up on her bed with files open all around her. The rest of SG-1 was in separate rooms along the corridor of the ambassador's estate on P5G-459. Hammond had sent them to get a number of gate addresses that the city used for trade and they had to narrow down the list of worlds to the ones that could be used for Earth.

Sam picked up one of the files and started to flick through it as the phone rang.

"Major Carter!" she stated to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey…did you finish looking through the revised list of planets to start looking at?"

"Yeah it looks pretty good, we should tell Hammond so we can get teams to each one."

"Good cause that is what I just did," she said smugly.

"Great minds think alike."

"Well we managed to narrow it down from hundreds to just a handful we should be able to narrow it down further pretty quickly after this."

"Yes well at least you don't have to work through the files anymore!"

"Yeah…is this a booty call?" she said with a grin forming on her face.

"Possibly, we haven't got a meeting till 0900."

"Well you better get some shut eye then," she added the grin fully on her face now as she put down the phone.

Sam sat back throwing the file she was holding into the pile with the others smiling to herself when there was a knock at the door. Getting up she made her way to the door and opened it. She knew whom it would be and was not surprised to see him casually leaning against the doorframe.

"We can both say we are sorry on the count of three," he said hopefully.

"Yeah; or what?" she answered back running her bottom lip through her teeth.

"Or we don't, but your gonna let me in anyway," he said standing up straight.

"I don't know; the separate room thing is kinda working for me," she said contemplatively, a smile formed on her face as she looked at him "awww damn it!" she said grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into her room. Their lips locked together quickly and he kicked the door closed with his foot holing onto her with both his hands as hers made their way to the back of his neck holding him in place as they continued their embrace.

"Jack, remember our first kiss?" she said breaking away briefly.

" P3X-5something, something," he replied trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

"Room just like this, trade assignment just like this…" she said sounding a little out of breath.

"I remember more than a kiss!" he said with a wide smile on his face as he picked her up still kissing her it becoming more and more passionate as he carried her over to the bed. Falling down unceremoniously on to the files that covered the bed.

"Just so we are clear this doesn't change what I said before!" she stated in between kisses

"Yeah and what was that?" he asked pushing the files away with one hand as the other made its way down her body to her waist.

"That I can take care of myself," she said as she wrapped her legs around his and rolled them over so that she was on top straddling his body whilst keeping his mouth occupied with hers. She moved away and made a trail of kissed down to this collar bone

"If you say so," he replied recapturing her mouth in more passionate kiss as he rolled them back over spreading the rest of the files across the floor in the process.

Whether anyone saw Colonel Jack O'Neill sneaking back to his room, some hours later, with his hair in a much worse state than when he had left he didn't know. No one said anything the next morning as negotiations continued so he assumed he had gone unnoticed.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you liked it. i find reviews very encouraging so go for it and press the little button :D


End file.
